


Kiss Me (like you wanna be loved)

by tinylittlepaws



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :), ;), First Kiss, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, and then they do the kissu, fluttery feelings, jongin walks ksoo home, oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlepaws/pseuds/tinylittlepaws
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo finally get to kiss each other for the first time.





	Kiss Me (like you wanna be loved)

The road is almost empty as they are walking home on the pavement side by side, hand in hand. It’s the middle of spring and their light jackets are just enough to cover them from the cool breeze that runs past them every now and then. The scent of flowers fill the air along with the chittering sounds of green leaves on the trees as they are moved by the wind.

The town is quiet. The movie that they went to see just ended and the time is well past eleven P.M. There are a few cars that pass by, but nothing more, nothing less. They don’t speak a word – it’s a first time. Usually there are always excited words exchanged between them, but not now – tonight, they decide to just enjoy this very moment, where it’s just the two of them, plus the shining stars above their heads.

It’s also the first time of them holding hands. They are both awfully shy when it comes to these kinds of things, so it’s a miracle that Jongin finally took the initiative and captured Kyungsoo’s hand in his after their knuckles kept brushing for long minutes. Now they are gripping each other’s fingers with silly smiles and light blushes on their faces. If they were any closer to each other, they would be able to hear how fast their hearts are beating – the reason being purely the other’s presence and their closeness.

 

„I really enjoyed myself today,” Kyungsoo breaks the silence, soft words tentatively sliding out from between his lips. „Thank you.”

„Thank you,” Jongin chuckles, his tone just as gentle and quiet as Kyungsoo’s. „It was the best. I’m glad you made it in the last minute.”

„Yeah, well – it was a close call. Luckily, my brother was kind enough to offer looking after my cousin so I could come with you.” he smiles at the memory and looks up at Jongin shyly. „I was really worried whether I could make it or not.”

„But you did,” Jongin said gently, his thumb sliding along Kyungsoo’s knuckles in the most affectionate way. „I’m happy.”

„I’m happy too.” Kyungsoo chuckles, his eyes shining as he turns his head to look ahead. His house is only two minutes away now and this thought makes him sigh. He doesn’t want to stop spending time with Jongin, but it’s already late.

Jongin seems to have the same thoughts because when the older glances at him from the corner of his eyes, he is biting on his lower lip and staring down at his feet. However, his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand only tightens, and if the smaller man’s chest wasn’t full already, now it surely is.

When they get to Kyungsoo’s house they stop in front of his door and face each other. Their hands are still intertwined, but neither seem to mind as they only step closer and closer to each other until there is only a breath left between their bodies.

„When will I see you again?” Jongin murmurs. He tugs on Kyungsoo’s hand and the latter is forced to take a step closer – the last one, and now their chests are touching. It makes their breath hitch, because even though it’s their fifth date, it’s the first time that they are this close to one another.

„I don’t know,” Kyungsoo whispers, gulping hard because Jongin’s gaze is so deep and intense. He feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks but for the first time, he isn’t embarrassed – he’s seen how red the tips of Jongin’s ears are. „School… is hard. But I’ll make sure to… to have time for you.”

„School first, me only after.” Jongin mumbles. There’s a sheepish smile on his face though, and it’s so obvious that he likes this – likes being this close to Kyungsoo, because he almost seems… dazed. Just like how Kyungsoo feels right now. „I’ll… text you. And you can reply whenever you have some spare time, alright?”

„Alright.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat and drops his gaze to the coloumn of Jongin’s throat. He sees how his Adam’s apple bobs up and down and it makes him bite onto his own lower lip – the thought of him being able to make Jongin nervous makes his body warm all over.

Jongin places his other hand on Kyungsoo’s hip and the older shuts his eyes as soon as he feels the other moving closer. He feels lips on his forehead in the next moment and he lets out a shy, breathy chuckle at the contact, his free hand coming up to clutch onto the shirt of Jongin’s on his chest.

„I don’t want to let you go yet…” Jongin whispers against his skin and pulls him closer by the waist. Kyungsoo smiles widely and opens his eyes when the other pulls away and looks up at him.

„We can talk all night on the phone. Or through texts,” he says softly, blinking. Jongin groans lightly, childishly and suddenly he leans down to nuzzle his nose in Kyungsoo’s cheek.

„That’s not the same…” he whispers. Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his lungs for a moment and when he remembers how to breathe again, he slides his hand from Jongin’s chest up to his hair and strokes it gently.

„I know. I know,” he sighs out, eyes shifting closed because Jongin tilts his head and presses his lips to his soft cheek, only mere inches away from his plump lips. His heart is beating wildly and there is heat coiling in his stomach already as his toes curl in his shoes. „But you’ll catch a cold if you stay longer. Your house is twenty minutes away from here.”

„That’s the least of my worries right now,” Jongin chuckles, his hot breath hitting Kyungsoo’s lips, making him tremble. „I just want the world to stop right now.”

„Well…” Kyungsoo gulps and takes a deep breath as he gather all his energy to slide his palm onto Jongin’s nape. He tilts his head, just the slightest bit and lets their lips brush against each other teasingly when he says, „With you, nothing is impossible.”

 

Jongin sucks in a deep breath at the sudden closeness. They keep their lips that close for a moment or so, both of their chests rising and falling quickly as their hands cling onto each other almost desperately. Jongin lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand in order to circle both his arms around his waist and lets out a quiet grunt before he finally closes the gap between their awaiting lips.

This kiss is everything. Kyungsoo swears he sees stars behind his eyelids as Jongin presses closer and kisses his mouth oh-so-lovingly. It’s slow, wet and warm and there are quiet gasps exchanged with each slide of their lips. They keep it chaste but it still makes their heads spin and their heart burn.

Kyungsoo grips onto the fabric of Jongin’s shirt when the younger presses a little too eagerly and he stumbles backwards. They chuckle into each other’s mouths and the younger holds him closer so he won’t fall. Kyungsoo’s lower back aches a bit because Jongin keeps leaning forward and forward and he’s a bit bent backwards, but that’s okay because the sensation of the kiss makes up for it completely.

 

He pulls away after a minute or so because he’s afraid his parents are in the window, staring. His cheeks are burning, probably from the blush they are sporting but that’s okay because Jongin looks just the same, cheeks flushed in pretty pink, lips glistening and eyes shining.

„You are shivering,” Jongin notes quietly, frowning a little as he starts stroking his sides up and down, trying to get him warm. Kyungsoo chuckles because the reason of his trembling is not the cool air. „You should go inside.”

„I’m not cold, silly,” the older breaths. „It’s you. I’m just…”

„Me too,” Jongin chuckles quietly, cutting his sentence in half. „Look.” he raises one of his hands and holds it in front of their faces. It keeps trembling and trembling, and Kyungsoo laughs because finally, he’s not alone with these feelings. „It’s you.”

The older bites into his lower lip, too happy to even get a word out of his mouth. He keeps Jongin close with the hands he has in his shirt on his chest and he huffs before letting his head rest on his shoulder as he hugs him tightly.

„You should go before I become unable to let you go.” he mumbles.

„I think I’m already in that state, Kyungsoo.” Jongin chuckles and rests his cheek on the top of his head. „But I really need to get going.”

„Yeah.”

 

Neither moves.

Despite their words, they keep clinging onto each other for a few more minutes, until Kyungsoo decides that it’s enough. He’s really worried about Jongin getting sick, so he sighs and pulls away but only a bit, so that he can look into his eyes.

„Alright. Let’s go.” he smiles and takes a step back, trying to detach himself from the other. However, Jongin follows him and keeps them locked by their entwined hands. Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head as he bites into his lower lip. „Stop it. You need to go.”

„I know…” the younger sighs. He swoops down and pecks Kyungsoo’s lips gently. „Good night.”

„Good night.” Kyungsoo breathes back, and this time he’s the one that leans up to press their lips together. Jongin smiles and steals two more of them before they finally step away from each other.

„Be safe on your way home,” Kyungsoo says, gingerly placing his hand on the door knob. „Call me if something’s up.”

„Alright, Soo,” Jongin laughs.

„Good night, Jongin.”

„Good night, Kyungsoo.”

 

Neither moves.

They break into quiet laughter as they stare at each other, both of them waiting for the other to get going. Jongin motions towards the door with his hand and Kyungsoo gets the hint as he turns the door knob and takes a step inside. He looks back and sees the younger still standing there, watching and waiting for him to be inside, to be safe.

„Bye.” Kyungsoo says meekly before he sends a final smile towards Jongin and enters the house, the door closing behind him quietly.

He leans against it and can’t stop his lips from stretching into a wide smile. His stomach still feels full of butterflies and his cheeks are still burning, but it’s just feels wonderful.  
He takes off his shoes and jacket and when he walks past a window, he sees Jongin walking away with the biggest smile on his face. He really can’t help it when his mouth opens to form words that he’s been dying to say for the past weeks.

 

„I really like you, Jongin.” 


End file.
